eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/Opinions on Formatting the Wiki? (My 6.69th Blog Post! Hehe, 69...)
The Eglantis WIki, as stated on the main page, is one of the most casual wikis ever. We're one of the only wikis that's based on things found nowhere outside this wiki. (SCHOOLOGY DOESN'T COUNT XD) I'm not expecting us to actually get any members who weren't directly introduced to it by already existing members. Despite this, I still want a definitive form of organization. So, I had several ideas: 1. Character pages are laid out in a conventional manner. Similar to D&D Character Sheets, with specifics laid out afterwards. Certain things may have subsections. Notes about this example: The maximum a modern day human can reach by nonmagical means is 18 in the case of all stats. Note that the most powerful gods of non-Eglantian Pantheons had 25 in everything. However, higher stats are possible... Additional notes are added in parentheses. Name: Khan Race: Neek Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Over 600. (Eglantis left Earth around 1500 AD, about the time when serious recorded history began. (According to Alexander.) When do you think Eglantis should've actuallybegun? Keeping in mind Eglantis has been through at least 5 wars, and some of its people at the beginning had to be from Ancient Egypt. Was there any time during Egypt when there were a bunch of natural disasters occuring, that could aklso fit into a reaosnable time that Eglantis started, considerring how fast they developed? Also, is 1500 a good time for htem to have left?) Alignment: Chaotic-True Neutral. Class: Fighter/Shaman Strength: 25 (20 under his original conditions, raised to 22 in Macraga's Arena, and his learning of Tribal Magic has brought him even higher) Intelligence: 7 Wisdom: 7 Dexterity: 16 (Likely the result of Tribal Magics; he was never very agile while in the Arena.) Constitution: 20 (Technically, this means Khan regenerates XD) Charisma: 7 Primary Color(s) of Mana: Red and Black Additional: Insert history, appearence, weapons, personality, and all the other juicy details Here's another one. For reasons of my self organization, the stats for his Strength, etc.. Are followed by Turferon's, just so I have a definitive stat list for him too: Name: Aquarious Race: Major God - Water Gender: Male Age: ~5500. 2 years younger than Destructus, two years older than Darktew. Alignment: Neutral Good Class: Many. Mostly self catagorizes as a Fighter/Mage Strength: 30 - 30 Intelligence: 27 - 20 Wisdom: 20 - 27 Dexterity: 35 - 25 Constitution: 25 - 40 Charisma: 30 - 25 Main Color(s) of Mana: Blue. Additional: Blah blah... Moar! Jonathan, shrotly before the Sunset Eclipse: Name: Jonathan Race: Automaton Gender: Male (WTF Robots don't have genders... Or do they? ;) ) Age: Not yet born. (Born in 2042) Alignment: Chaotic Good Class: Fighter/Ranger/Thief/Asassin/Ninja/Cleric/Mage/Illusionist/Monk/ WOW JONATHAN IS ACTUALLY WAY TOO GOOD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Strength: 18 Intelligence: 17 Wisdom: 16 Dexterity: 26 (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL) Constitution: 19 Charisma: 16 Main Color(s) of Mana: All fo them, mostly Blue and Black, and of course, Dubstep the most. Additional: Blah blah... MOAR! Name: Painting Race: Major God - Dreams, Thought, Prophecy, Psionics Gender: Male Age: MANY TRILLIONS Alignment: Lawful Evil Class: Many. Self identifies as a Mage/Illusionist Strength: 3 (HE'S A PIECE OF PAPER GUYS) Intelligence: 42 (I'M CALLING HAX) Wisdom: 42 (ALSO HAX) Dexterity: 3 (PAPER Constitution: 3 (PAPER) Charisma: 42 (Very persuasive) Main Color(s) of Mana: All of them, primarily Blue and Black. Additional: Etc... If this seems ugly, we could also go with what I've usually done; Write out the history, then delve into their personality and stuff. Category:Blog posts